


刺青

by quarkocean



Series: 龟仁/E.L.T. [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gangsters, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: EVERY LITTLE THING 番外之一番外……其实也不算，一个相当主体的故事。
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Yamashita Tomohisa
Series: 龟仁/E.L.T. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752397





	刺青

不仔细看亮侧颊骨，就很难发现那个刺青的存在。但即使是走近了看，却也很难发现这刺青图案是什么样的，代表着怎样的含义。甚至亮自己都早已忘了，这件事的存在。  
一度活在糜烂中，有酒精的陪伴。

然而山下第一次与亮遇见的时候，就清晰的将它识别出来。  
“是住吉会的人吧，你是赤坂总部来的。”  
亮终于听到一个像样的人，叫出他的身份。毕竟他呆在这个圈子那么多年了，一眼就能分明面前的陌生人不是吃软的家伙。  
嚣张得不像话向山下走去，一边的兄弟们在身后起哄。  
快临近的时候，山下忍不住闭上眼睛。  
“呐，原来你是害怕的。”  
“我……”  
亮出乎意料的没有选择武力，这点让众喽喽大吃一惊。传言锦户亮入黑道的经历充满传奇，从关西一路走到关东的住吉会——最大的黑道组织，仅次于山口组。  
亮还好心的叫人给山下搬来椅子，这就更叫人猜不透他在想什么了。  
“你，想和我说什么。”  
山下低头数秒，一刹那间他定定的看着亮。  
或许从那一刻开始，亮便猜到几分关于他们的未来，或许也是那个时候，他开始眷恋他独有的眼神。  
山下执意要亮进入他的财团工作，大概就是相当于保镖的工作。  
“给我个理由。”  
“理由？”  
“是的，你会选择我的理由。”  
山下感到亮的眼神炙热的扫射在自己的身上，一遍又一遍。  
“因为……你身上的刺青……”山下几近小心翼翼，不奢望这个答案能得到肯定，更何况他是锦户亮。  
“真是有趣的人……”亮故意用指尖擦过山下的侧颊。  
“我……”  
“但是，你要不要也弄一个？”  
“刺青？”  
后来锦户亮销声匿迹，关于他的消息只能在坊间流传，剩下的也只有那翻来覆去百听不厌的传说了。当时按照会里的规矩，他理应被杀。总长却摆摆手，阻止了下文。  
“就随他去吧。”

唯一一次做爱的时候，亮一生都难以忘记。山下后背巨大的鲤鱼的刺青，模仿的是现任的住吉会本部长醍醐正夫。山下结实的后背好像是最好的刺青舞台，青色的纹路仿佛时时刻刻在向外围扩张，一整条硕大的鲤鱼沿着脊椎骨突出的骨骼，完美的沿源至底。  
亮想伸手触碰他的背，在接触的一瞬间，竟失去了拥抱的勇气。  
“怎么了？”山下折过身。  
“没什么。”继续吧。  
“你该不会是害怕我背后的刺青？”  
“喂。想当初还是我的创意呢。加藤帮你做的时候，我都看着。”  
“也是。”  
回忆里的疼痛感已不知所踪，加藤下的第一手，自己疼得喊出了声。

但并没有别的东西可以吸引亮的注意力，他仔细的看着山下的刺青。不知不觉中俯身亲吻下去……

往后亮跟着山下到处与人会面，在他的背后走路的时候。时常不禁假想着这一片刺青的位置。  
偶尔抬手摸到了侧颊骨，立即就又和山下的刺青比对。  
在哪里的边缘是契合的。

再后来于洛杉矶相遇的时候，山下不说一句话，冲过去就藏在亮的怀里痛哭。周围金发碧眼的白种人走过他们的身边，匆匆消失。有人温暖的笑着，有的人眼神里摆明了不解。  
所看到的第一万种表情。  
亮环过山下的肩膀，隔着厚重的衣物，如同间接触到了那块刺青。  
一阵电闪雷鸣。

告诉我你向往的地方，  
我带你去。

山下默许的点头，十多年前该说完的话依旧没有余地放置。

亮把山下的手藏进风衣口袋里，尽管这个冬天可能会回暖，但即使如此，他还是在口袋里不断回搓山下的手。  
两个人永远都不能确定那是否就是能给予他们最后归宿的爱。

END  
2007-7-22


End file.
